Une nuit foudroyante
by The Nymph'Nagisa
Summary: On ne sait jamais tout. On en apprend tous les jours. Même après des années de collocation avec Sherlock, et le sixième anniversaire de Rosie, John n'est toujours pas au bout de ses surprises. Le détective cacherait-il un secret honteux ? OS, Humor et Family ( et Romance, ou pas, au second plan, Johnlock) (Rated K) (Se passe plusieurs années après la fin de la série).


**Bonsoir bonsoir, tout le monde ! (Oui je sais que je reviens cette année après une longue absence sur , après mon OS sur Assassaination Classroom)**

 **Aujourd'hui, je salue la communauté de fans de la série Sherlock -que je comprends puisque celle-ci se révèle être ma série préférée !**

 **Je poste donc ma première fanfic sur ce fandom: Une nuit foudroyante. J'en ai déjà écris trois autres auparavant, sur papier, et j'attends de les taper à l'ordinateur pour les publier (si vous voulez voir le résumé de ces autres fanfics, il est sur mon profil dans la catégorie MES FANFICTIONS -car jamais je ne vous obligerais à lire l'énorme histoire qui me sert de profil !)**

 **Puisque c'est mon premier essai sur cet univers, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, malgré l'humour et le manque de lemon xD ! (ne partez pas non!) J'attends avec impatience vos retours, positifs comme négatifs, vos conseils (notamment les changements à effectuer) et vos avis sur les résumés de mes autres fics Serlock (si vous les avez lu, encore une fois, jamais je ne vous y obligerais !) afin que je sache si je les publie un jour ou non !**

 **Bref bref bref, vous voyez il faut vraiment que je ferme mon clapet moi ! Excusez-moi et profitez de ce...truc ! Bonne lecture :3**

 **The Nymph'Nagisa**

 **Genre: Humor and Family (Romance en arrière plan, ou pas, Johnlock)**

 **Rating: K (pour une fois)**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

 **Une nuit foudroyante**

Rosie sursauta.

Un rayon de lumière aveuglante zébra le ciel sombre de cette soirée d'été.

La tempête arrivait dans une odeur acide de pluie, emportant avec elle le chant mélodieux des criquets. Les gouttes grisâtres martelaient violemment la fenêtre, dévorant l'habit bleu des astres. L'orage impressionnant, dans des hurlements tonitruants, assiégeait la malheureuse ville, en l'encerclant de toutes parts, telle une armée ennemie. C'est ainsi qu'il gouvernait tous les êtres humains, au-dessus de leur tête à tous, grondant de puissance. Il prenait possession de l'environnement, dominant tout le reste, plus fort que lui.

La petite fille blonde, le nez rose collé contre la vitre, admirait le pouvoir dont la tempête réussissait à faire preuve.

-John, donne-moi mon portable.

-Toujours dans ta poche droite, je suppose ? Pourquoi cette fois-ci ? On est appelés pour une nouvelle enquête ?

-Orage.

Rosie, observant toujours la colère bruyante des éclairs, écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'échange qui se déroulait entre les deux hommes de la maison.

Son parrain, qui venait de terminer une énième expérience sur la résistance des pouces –il lui fallait toujours un nombre incalculables de données pour confirmer ses hypothèses, ordonnait encore à son père des choses absurdes. Dans le cas présent, lui donner l'objet qui se trouvait dans sa propre poche. Elle ne comprenait pas où son géniteur trouvait la patience nécessaire pour le supporter, et c'en était fascinant –de son point de vue tout à fait subjectif. Après tout, heureusement, puisqu'elle adorait vivre avec les deux personnes qui constituaient sa famille. Loin d'être ordinaires, ils effrayaient quelques fois les passants dans les rues de Londres, surtout quand elle discutait de ses expériences avec son parrain, ou du crime appétissant sur lequel les deux adultes travaillaient. On se demandait souvent si ces deux derniers constituaient un couple –et dans ce cas quel couple des plus atypiques formaient-ils tous les deux ! Parfois, certains osaient critiquer leur façon de vivre et leur situation familiale –la popularité n'aidant bien sûr absolument pas. Bien que les regards incongrus, posés prudemment sur eux à chaque coin de rue, mettaient facilement mal-à-l'aise, ils préféraient en rire ! Ils en avaient connu d'autres ! De plus, cela importait peu, tant que leurs proches les appréciaient à leur juste valeur. Et pourtant, ils savaient que leur famille sortait complétement de l'ordinaire, ce que la petite fille se retenait bien de rappeler à son père et à son parrain. En effet, la raison de cette particularité venait d'un événement tragique qui les avaient tous les deux profondément choqués, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un tout minuscule nourrisson. Au bout de six ans d'existence, elle comprit que, malgré le deuil fait, cela demeurait compliqué pour les deux hommes de parler de ce moment. La mort de sa mère, et donc logiquement, celle de l'épouse de son père, et d'une très bonne amie de son parrain.

Rosie ne l'ayant jamais réellement connu, la mort de sa génitrice ne l'affectait presque pas. Sa mère ne lui manquait pas. Elle savait qui était Mary Watson, et ils possédaient un grand nombre de photographies du mariage en question. Parfois, elle se demandait ce qu'elle penserait de telle action ou conversation, à quoi ressemblerait tel moment avec elle, ou si elle empêcherait son parrain d'embêter son papa, en le rabrouant comme elle seule avait apparemment su le faire.

Les amies féminines –femelles, aurait dit son parrain, de la famille lui servaient de figure maternelle. Elle considérait Madame Hudson, leur logeuse, comme sa grand-mère. Elle racontait beaucoup-trop- d'histoires pendant l'heure du thé, et elle cuisinait les scones bien mieux que son papa, qui ne se révélait pourtant pas être un piètre cuisinier. Elle avait même légèrement aidé financièrement lorsqu'il eut fallu recourir à de petits travaux pour construire sa chambre.

Rosie aimait bien Molly également. Quand Sherlock et John enquêtaient, et que les horaires imprévisibles du danger dépassaient largement ceux fixés au préalable avec sa nourrice, la jeune légiste s'occupait d'elle. D'un naturel doux, elle n'haussait jamais le ton, même quand elle empruntait le matériel du détective qu'était son parrain pour mener ses propres expérimentations. En plus, sa queue de cheval brune sentait la cannelle, et la petite fille en raffolait.

Mais sa famille, c'étaient eux.

John Watson et Sherlock Holmes.

Son père, le petit médecin bienveillant et loyal, qui lui inculquait de nombreuse valeurs morales lors de leurs jeux, de leurs séances de dessins, ou de leurs sorties en vélo et dont les plats étaient si merveilleux qu'elle avait du mal à se retenir de prendre une deuxième part –surtout quand il s'agissait de son poulet au curry.

Son parrain, qu'elle considérait comme son « deuxième père », puisqu'il lui apprenait la passion des sciences, le violon et la danse, lui montrait des clichés particulièrement lugubres de scènes de crime. Elle s'amusait à l'imiter constamment dans son comportement hautain et puéril, ainsi que dans sa manière si spéciale qu'il avait de réfléchir. Ainsi tous les deux prenaient un malin plaisir à faire tourner John en bourrique, mais elle offrait un moyen de se venger à son père en l'aidant à taquiner le détective.

C'était sa famille, et ils habitaient tous les trois au 221B Baker Street.

-Quel rapport entre ton téléphone et l'orage, Sherlock ? demanda John, en attrapant prudemment l'objet rectangulaire dans la poche arrière de son meilleur ami.

Le détective déglutit, n'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard bleu qui l'interrogeait, ce qui se révélait être inhabituel –Rosie n'avait aperçu cette difficulté que trois fois chez son parrain. Les lèvres tremblantes, il répondit d'une voix qui se désirait ferme :

-O-on ne sait jamais cela pourrait provoquer une panne d'électricité, et tu sais tout comme moi que ce…truc est apparemment capable de faire lampe torche, a-alors…Hm…je me suis dit…tu vois ?… que…c'était utile. Surtout que tu prépares la salade de ce soir…tu vois ?... Enfin…Je n'aimerais pas que tu te coupes, on voit déjà assez de sang sur nos enquêtes comme ça, et puis j'ai besoin de tes doigts moi…enfin pour tenir un pistolet et tirer s'il le faut, hein… et surtout j'aimerais manger…Un peu, c'est…bref… Tu comprends ?

Perplexe, John haussa un de ses sourcils blonds –ça, c'était courant, au contraire, et Rosie observait souvent cette expression sur le visage de son père, qui mettait en avant les rides inquiètes qui déformaient son front. Quand le brun expliquait quelque chose, il était toujours sûr de lui. S'il balbutiait, un problème l'empêchait certainement d'être pleinement confiant. Or, à l'instant, il cherchait ses mots. Pire, il venait de dire quelque chose de probablement faux qu'il ne disait jamais. Sherlock Holmes, ne ressentant jamais la faim qui lui ralentissait apparemment le cerveau, souhaiterait manger. Il mentait sans doute, pour dissimuler son hésitation.

 _Il y avait définitivement un problème._

-Tout va bien Sherlock ?

Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première que le consultant agissait bizarrement, parlant comme jamais il ne parlait. Cela n'étonnait presque plus son ami.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?! Pour une fois que j'ai faim, tu ne pourrais pas en profiter et te retenir de poser des questions aussi idiotes ?

Ses lèvres, pincées en un fin croissant de lune rose, lui indiquaient tout l'inverse. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre fit trembler la maison, sous les yeux émerveillés de sa fille –Rosie ne se lasserait jamais de ce tintamarre harmonieux. Il comprit instantanément ce qui n'allait pas, et la petite sembla prendre également conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Les quelques minuscules éclairs qu'ils avaient déjà vu dans la même pièce ne pouvaient pas être comparés à ça. Jamais ils n'avaient connus, tous les trois ensembles, un tel orage. Ils en avaient peut-être vécus des pires seulement pas les uns devant les autres, mais chacun dans leur chambre respectives.

Coupant délicatement une tomate cerise afin qu'elle ne lui explose pas dessus, John passa sa langue couleur chair sur ses lèvres sèches –un tic régulier d'après Rosie.

-Sherlock, commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Il toussota pour se donner du courage, incapable de formuler cette phrase à haute voix sans en rire.

-Tu as peur de l'orage ?

-Non quelle idée ! s'empressa de répondre le concerné, sa bouche en cœur disparaissant entièrement entre ses dents.

Il se les mordillait sans relâche, teintant de blanc la peau alentour, malmenée sans scrupules–clairement pas une habitude invasive de son parrain cette fois-ci.

Si John essaya de se retenir, sa fille ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Je pensais que tu étais bon acteur, claironna le docteur, mais apparemment je me trompais.

-Sherlock a peur de l'orage ! s'écria Rosie, et ce dire se transforma en parfaite chanson qu'elle répétait encore et encore.

Un long doigt blanc, accusateur, pointa l'enfant, qui souriait insolemment, dévoilant une longue rangée de dents de laits en ivoire, heureuse de se moquer aussi ouvertement de son parrain.

-Rosamund Mary Watson !

Ça, ça se révélait être finalement une pratique courante chez Sherlock, qui, dès qu'il donnait des ordres ou se défendait, nommait les autres par leur nom complet –quand il s'en souvenait, vu qu'il les effaçait de son palais mental la plupart du temps.

-Tu arrêtes maintenant, ou je te prive de Ace Attorney pour deux semaines !

-T'es pas mon père Sherlock. Et comme tu me regarde tout le temps jouer, tu ne pourras pas me le confisquer, sinon tu vas t'ennuyer tous les dimanches.

John pouffa sous le regard, composé d'un mélange de nuances de bleus, de gris et de turquoise –multicolore, avait déclaré Rosie, empli de colère du détective consultant. Lorsque ce dernier sursauta à cause d'un éclair, cela ne fit qu'accentuer le gloussement incessant, et, surtout, insupportable du médecin.

-Bon, on mange…

Sherlock Holmes pressé de manger qui plus est, on aura tout vu !

-Ou on reste là à te regarder rire stupidement toute la soirée ? demanda le brun afin de se redonner contenance, toujours aussi énervant.

La remarque acerbe ne déconcerta pas le médecin, coutumier de ce genre de piques, et ne l'énerva pas –pourtant, Rosie savait que sa patience avait des limites et que cela pouvait conduire à des confrontations. Au contraire, celui-ci lui offrit une assiette bien garnie avec un sourire fort sympathique.

-En espérant que ça te réconforte un peu, ce n'est pas facile de craindre l'orage, et compliqué à avouer. Je comprends tu sais.

L'ironie peinte sur son visage lui valut une grimace agacée et un regard noir teinté de rage. Ils n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, puisque cela procura une grande satisfaction au blond. Il s'était fait avoir par l'ex-militaire, et sa démoniaque progéniture. La haine suintait de chaque pore de sa peau pâle.

-Sherlock, tu trembles. Tu veux que je te donne la becquée, comme on faisait avec Rosie ?

Celle-ci riait en observant son deuxième père baisser la tête sur ses mains claires. Les couverts argentés qu'elles tenaient sursautaient au même rythme que ses doigts.

-Je n'ai pas peur de l'orage, John…

-Oui oui, je te crois Sherlock. Mais tu trembles alors j'ai préféré te prévenir…ton médecin devrait peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil.

Son père étant le docteur attitré de son parrain, cela signifiait que John se payait sa tête, lui montrant qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui était à l'origine de ces soubresauts.

 _La frayeur…_

-Je te le répète, grogna le plus jeune, je n'ai pas peur, _docteur_ …

L'emploi de ce titre, révélateur de sa fureur, fit naître un début de sourire sur les lèvres de son père. Ces querelles ridicules auxquelles Rosie était habituée ressemblaient tellement à des disputes de vieux couples mariés qu'elle se demandait si, finalement, elle ne devait pas appeler Sherlock « Papa », lui aussi.

-Tu m'en diras tant, soupira John, toujours aussi patient.

Son interlocuteur déglutit à nouveau –peut-être était-ce un autre rituel de sa part- en lançant un regard brillant à la fenêtre.

-Je pense seulement…commença-t-il plus calmement, avant de s'interrompre.

Il semblait trier toutes les informations qui dansaient dans son palais mental, concentré sur celles qui lui seraient utiles pour se justifier.

-Je pense seulement que ça peut être très dangereux. Les précipitations liées à ces tempêtes sont capables de provoquer des inondations, à ne pas prendre à la légère –et puis sincèrement qui ne s'inquiète pas pendant une inondation ! Elles chargent le sol en polluants, ce qui se révèle être aussi mauvais pour nous que pour l'agriculture et le commerce. Gênant la vue, la perception, et transformant les rues en tapis glissants, elles apportent leur lot d'accidents, et peuvent même devenir de la grêle ! Sérieusement, John, tu aimes la grêle, toi ? Non personne n'aime ça, ne t'avise pas de me répondre le contraire, c'est en mesure de détruire le toit des maisons, ou de rendre un œil invalide ! Tu m'imagines avec un œil en moins ? Et puis les variations de pression atmosphérique obligent les personnes les plus faibles à redoubler d'efforts pour s'adapter à cette situation !

Familier de ce genre de discours, débité à la vitesse de tir d'une mitraillette, il n'eut même pas besoin d'une seconde pour récupérer son souffle et reprendre d'autant plus rapidement :

-Non ne parle pas, je n'ai pas fini. Le vent peut causer d'immenses dégâts et les habitations pourraient en pâtir ! D'ailleurs, la foudre elle-même pourrait les attaquer, voir provoquer des incendies ! Comme elle est également à l'origine de coupures de courant, cela diminue considérablement notre capacité à appeler à l'aide ! Et à vrai dire le noir complet n'est jamais très accueillant –oh mais à présent tu vas t'imaginer que j'ai peur de l'obscurité, ce qui serait une grave erreur de jugement, mais comme tu es stupide, ça ne serait pas très étonnant… Bref, ce sont des risques très importants à ne pas négliger, John, et je suppose que tu sais qu'il y en a encore d'autres, comme celui de se tenir sous un arbre pendant un orage, ou encore cel…

-Chut, Sherlock !

Le cri de son papa le fit taire, de façon totalement inespérée. Au contraire, il se redressa, comme un animal rappelé à l'ordre, et se mordit nerveusement les lèvres en baissant le regard sur ses pieds nus. Rosie esquissa un sourire amusé devant cet air dépité.

-J'en ai trop fait, c'est ça ? souffla-t-il.

Ce n'était qu'un faible murmure, mais Rosie réussit à le capter et à le comprendre parfaitement, après l'avoir traité plusieurs fois.

-En effet… tu aurais pu me le dire avant que tu avais peur de l'orage !

-Jamais de la vie !

Le médecin soupira bruyamment une deuxième fois, sa bouche étirée du côté droit, en un rictus mi- agacé mi-amusé. Bien qu'il gardait son calme admirablement, un fou rire menaçait chaque seconde de s'échapper de la barrière de ses lèvres, plus particulièrement lorsque le détective effectua un bond impressionnant au son du tonnerre. Mais il se retenait, peu désireux de subir les terribles représailles de son colocataire.

-J'ai fini de manger, s'exclama alors le seul membre féminin de la petite famille.

-C'est très bien, commenta son parrain en s'approchant d'elle. Aller il faut aller se coucher, maintenant.

Il l'entraîna vers la salle de bain en lui prenant la main. Son géniteur et elle se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Sherlock ne s'occupait presque jamais de celle qu'il appelait « sa fille » -sauf pour lui décrire le procédé de strangulation utilisé sur la victime de son enquête en cours. Encore moins quand il s'agissait d'aller la mettre au lit, car Rosie elle-même l'avouait, elle devenait régulièrement insupportable dans ce genre de moments. Il préparait quelque chose, encore.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, John le laissa faire, les suivant de près pour ne pas rater cet événement rarissime. Pendant que la petite blonde frottait énergiquement ses jolies quenottes, son parrain brossait délicatement sa crinière flamboyante, comme s'il craignait de lui faire mal.

-Euh…John, c'est quelle crème qu'on lui met sur les coudes ?

A partir de là, ces questions rythmèrent le silence de l'appartement, créant un air répétitif, bien moins agréable que la musique composée par le violon de Sherlock.

 _C'est lequel son gel douche ?_

 _A quoi ça sert un après shampoing ?_

 _Pourquoi as-tu pendu sa chemise de nuit dans l'armoire alors qu'elle serait plus facile à retrouver si elle se trouvait en boule sur son lit ?_

 _John, où est son doudou ?_

Finalement, la petite fille se glissa calmement dans son lit, ouvrant grand les yeux de surprise quand l'immense brun, en caleçon couleur prune, se fraya un chemin sous les draps églantines.

-Sherlock ? pouffa-t-elle lorsqu'il se colla à elle.

-Quoi ?

Le regard déconcerté de son meilleur ami fit rouler des yeux le détective.

-Sherlock, ce n'est ni ta chambre, ni ton lit…Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Les pupilles bloquées sur les éclairs qui rayaient le ciel derrière les rideaux à pois, le plus grand répondit d'un air impassible :

-Il faut protéger Rosie de l'orage, c'est évident !

Il ne s'écoula que quelques secondes avant que John n'explose de rire pour de bon, des larmes se formant aux coins de ses globes oculaires. Sa fille observait d'un œil fébrile le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle, accoutumée à ce type de scène. Un grand consultant brun qui dissimulait ses émotions en essayant de garder un visage inexpressif, et un petit ex-militaire blond crachouillant des ricanements sonores, respirant le parfum ensoleillé des chants du bonheur.

-Tu parles, c'est surtout que tu ne veux pas dormir tout seul parce que tu as peur !

Rosie rejoignit bientôt son père dans ses gloussements.

-Bien sûr que non, il faut veiller sur elle ! Tu es un très mauvais père, John Hamish Watson ! Tu es censé te préoccuper d'elle plus que je ne le fais tout de même !

Bien évidemment, ces dires, ajoutés à son expression parfaitement affolée qu'il tentait de cacher, n'arrangèrent en rien sa situation délicate. Il se décrédibilisait tout seul, à tenir des propos contraires à ceux qu'ils revendiquaient quotidiennement.

-Sérieusement Sherlock, arrête, ça en devient ridicule !

-Mais, j'aime bien la foudre moi je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi tu s…

-Non Rosie, tu en as peur…Chut, tais-toi tu détestes l'orage, je l'ai déduis et je n'ai jamais tort. Oui c'est cela. Exactement ! Je vais donc rester à tes côtés pour te rassurer !

Il reporta son attention sur son coéquipier et cracha une nouvelle fois :

-Mauvais père ! Honte à toi !

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, hésitant encore entre l'exaspération et l'amusement –et ça, Rosie avait l'habitude. Sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile d'insister, il préféra ne pas répliquer, envisageant de retourner dans le salon. Le travail n'attendait pas, peu importe si Sherlock avait décidé de se comporter de façon puérile. Ca ne serait pas la première fois d'ailleurs, ni la dernière, il en avait bien peur, et il avait d'autres choses à faire que de se préoccuper des états d'âme de son colocataire, de ses caprices ou de ses secrets honteux. John, rigoureux –ou du moins c'était ainsi qu'il se définissait, tenait un blog et devait s'y tenir. Après tout, il profitait aussi bien à lui qu'à l'autre, puisqu'il y contait leurs enquêtes.

Au moment où il tourna les talons et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte écrue qui se dressait dans son champ de vision, la voix grave du violoniste s'éleva de nouveau :

-A propos, tu devrais rester toi aussi et venir dormir dans le lit à ton tour. De l'autre côté de Rosie, pour la réconforter.

-Mais je vais étouffer !

-Rosamund Mary Watson…

Et voilà qu'il recommençait avec ce fâcheux tic !

-…Ce n'est pas toi qui décide !

John secoua la tête, se tenant les côtes, qui ne supportaient plus ses propres rires.

-Sherlock, tu es tellement effrayé que tu as besoin de moi dans ton lit pour être rassuré ?

Celui-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille, vu qu'il allait rétorquer, offusqué, que c'était pour Rosie qu'il lui demandait, mais cette dernière le devança :

-Mais non papa, il a seulement toujours rêvé de dormir dans tes bras !

Les rires du plus petit s'évanouirent en même temps que l'assurance du détective consultant. Rosie savait ce qu'il pensait.

 _Pourquoi diable tout le monde, même ma propre fille, veut me mettre en couple avec Sherlock Holmes ?_

-Rosie, hurla le brun, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Un énième coup de tonnerre éteignit complétement sa confiance en lui. Le visage le plus neutre possible, il continua :

-Bon, John, dépêche-toi !

Et pour une fois, son meilleur ami ne nia pas l'affirmation de sa fille, rejetant cette idée. La peur de Sherlock l'aidait efficacement : il se délectait de cet air contrarié qu'il n'arborait pas souvent. Toujours aussi souriant, il acquiesça, retirant son pull beige pour se mettre en boxer. Il demeurait bien trop généreux et loyal pour délaisser le brun et l'abandonner aux griffes d'un effroi qu'il ne gérait pas.

Une fois sous la couette, il se pencha vers la table de chevet de sa fille pour éteindre la lampe aux abat-jours parme. En observant les fins voiles pâles du lit à baldaquins, un léger éclat de joie naquit dans ses prunelles marines. Heureusement que sa fille détenait un si grand meuble.

-Bonne nuit à tous les deux.

-Tout à fait, John, bonne nuit.

Rosie se sentait merveilleusement bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle dormait entre les deux membres de sa famille proche, et un sentiment de bien-être se propageait dans tous ses membres.

-Papa, est-ce que je dois appeler Sherlock « Papa » aussi comme vous dormez tous les deux ?

-Exact !

-Ça ne va pas non ? s'écria le médecin.

Après quelques secondes de silence embarrassant, surpris que son meilleur ami donne son accord, il surenchérit :

-Enfin ce n'est pas ton père, et encore moins mon copain.

-Ca peut s'arranger, proposa le plus grand d'une voix particulièrement sérieuse. Et puis, ça ne l'empêche pas de m'appeler ainsi. On vit ensembles, et je m'occupe de son éducation moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

John soupira de nouveau, étouffant le sourire qui germait sur ses lèvres.

-Bon, très bien, c'est d'accord.

Comme toujours, il cédait.

-YES ! s'esclaffa la petite fille.

Elle était définitivement aux anges. Elle désirait que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais, ou qu'il y ait sans cesse de l'orage. En effet, dès qu'une tempête se déclarerait, son père et elle se précipiterait aux côtés de son parrain –euh deuxième père - pour le rassurer, à présent.

-Papas ?

-Hm ? grognèrent les deux hommes en chœur, Sherlock se faisant déjà à ce surnom.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir avoir un petit frère, maintenant ?

John battit des paupières, surpris par cette question plus qu'incongrue, tandis que le ricanement suave de son colocataire résonnait dans la petite chambre.

 _Pourquoi insiste-t-elle tellement pour nous mettre ensembles ?!_

-Rosie !

-Alors ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Rosamund Mary Watson Holmes, tais-toi et dors !

Le blond se redressa sur ses coudes, comme frappé par la foudre qui grondait au dehors.

-Et oh ne t'approprie pas ma fille comme ça, Sherlock, elle ne porte pas ton nom !

-John Hamish Watson… !

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis la naissance de la petite fille, son meilleur ami prenait un malin plaisir à citer leur nom complet pour leur hurler dessus.

-…Ferme-là toi aussi et dors !

Rosie rabattit le drap de ses paupières sur ses yeux. C'était sa famille, et ils habitaient tous les trois au 221B Baker Street.

 **FIN.**

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça a été, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. C'est gratuit, rapide, il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton en bas; et je rappelle que vos follows, favorites et reviews sont le plus beau moteur qu'un auteur en herbe puisse espérer ! Merci encore :3**

 **PS: Je répondrais bien sûr par MP, et remercie d'avance les revieweurs (xD) anonymes.**

 **Notes: Je tiens à remercier tous les auteurs en herbe de ce site qui écrivent de magnifiques textes, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui nous lisent. Je souhaite également remercier tous mes camarades de classe, de théâtre et mes amis qui me soutiennent toujours, me lisent parfois, et mes professeurs, qui l'ont fait eux aussi. Particulièrement Monsieur Prouteau, et Mme Drouet qui a su m'éclairer, être un modèle, et qui m'a même offert des cadeaux, sachant que je ne la reverrais pas...**

 **Le plus gros des remerciements va bien sûr à Lucas. Merci d'être toujours là, et de supporter mes crises de fangirl, mes lubies d'écrivaine, et tout le reste depuis bientôt deux ans.**


End file.
